forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Menzoberranzan
Slaves: | religion = Lolth | currency = | population1 = 11,439 free, 20,460 slaves | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = 20,000 drow, about 40,000 slaves | popyear2 = 1370 | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = surface produce , slaves | exports = poisons, mushrooms, riding lizards, slaves, spell scrolls, wine, water | alignment = | allegiances = | government = Council of drow houses | rulertype = | ruler1 = Officially: Ruling Council of Eight Nominally: House Baenre | ruleryear1 = | rulertable = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} Menzoberranzan, the City of Spiders, was a large underground drow city-state in the Upper Northdark. Menzoberranzan was possibly the most well known drow city in Faerûn. It was the home of Drizzt Do'Urden, and many of his early adventures dealt with the political intrigue and characters of the city. The demonym for Menzoberranzan was Menzoberranyr. Geography ;Surface It was located in the Upper Northdark, about 3.2km (2 miles) below the Surbrin Valley, between the Moonwood and the Frost Hills. It was quite close to Mithral Hall and was connected through tunnels to that settlement. Other tunnels led to the surface, namely in the Moonwood and on the western edge of the High Forest. Drygully Tunnel was a tunnel leading from the Underdark near Menzoberranzan to the surface. ;Underdark The deep gnome city Blingdenstone was located about 45 miles to the west of Menzoberranzan. Ched Nasad was some distance to the southwest on the other side of Araumycos, a journey of several tendays from Menzoberranzan. The path through Ammarindar was the quickest journey between Menzoberranzan and Ched Nasad, but it was less traveled because of the danger that lurked there. Structure Menzoberranzan was located in a huge arrowhead-shaped cavern, some two miles wide and a thousand feet high. The city was mainly carved from calcite and it was filled with blue, green, and violet faerie fire. Buildings with often covered with the city's main motif: the spider, in honor of Lolth. The roof of Menzoberranzan was covered in paths. Some homes were 1,000 feet above the floor. Ceiling houses had to have great magic to prevent them from falling, and many were empty. An enchantment in the city cavern reduced echos from all the noise. There were a fixed number of buildings in Menzoberrazan, meaning that the poorer areas were extremely crowded. Noble houses, once destroyed or abandoned, were not permitted to be reoccupied, meaning that there were a number of abandoned compounds both on the surface and roof of the city cavern. The city had around a hundred gates, all guarded. These gates led into the myriad tunnels surrounding the city (collectively called the Bauthwaf) History Founding Menzoberra the Kinless, a powerful priestess of Lolth, founded the city that bears her name in -3917 DR. By the wishes of Lady Lolth, she led seven drow families into the Northdark from the city of Golothaer, one of the southerly drow holdings of Great Bhaerynden. Their goal was to escape from the constant cycle of violence and death that so plagued that city. Lolth aided them on their journey directly, but only when it seemed like all hope was lost. After battling several of the Underdark's natives, they slew a bindip in -3917 DR that claimed a huge natural cave as its lair. The surviving drow took up residence in this cave, naming it after their leader. The drow families, having no immediate external enemy, fell to attacking and undermining one another -- exactly what they had hoped to escape -- to the greater glory of their evil goddess, who loved chaos. Only fifty years after the city's founding, in -3864 DR, a great and terrible battle between the two most powerful Houses, House Nasadra and House S'sril, occurred. This battle led to the exile of House Nasadra (which later founded the city of Ched Nasad, and was the First House until the city's recent destruction) and to the rise of House Baenre as the First House of Menzoberranzan. The city's internal machinations continued unabated for millennia. The Houses that grow weak were destroyed, and newer Houses rose up to find Lolth's favor. The full history of each House would constitute a nearly endless logbook of treachery, spite, and unceasing ambition. 13th and 14th centuries DR In the 13th and 14th centuries DR, this pattern seemed to have accelerated. House Do'Urden ascended from the Tenth House to the Ninth House by destroying the Fourth House, House DeVir in 1297 DR. It then ascended to the Eighth House with the much-needed help of Jarlaxle's mercenary band Bregan D'aerthe by destroying the Fifth House, House Hun'ett. House Do'Urden lost the favor of Lolth, however, when Matron Malice Do'Urden turned Zaknafein Do'Urden into a spirit-wraith by using Lolth's dread Zin-Carla ritual and failed to kill Drizzt Do'Urden with him. This resulted in House Baenre utterly destroying House Do'Urden. In 1359 DR, during the Time of Troubles, House Oblodra, the Third House, aspired to become the First House of Menzoberranzan. Menzoberranzan was caught in a dead-magic zone, so magic did not work there. House Oblodra, however, was gifted in the rare art of psionics and seized upon this opportunity to strike at the other Houses. The matron of House Oblodra nearly reached her goal, but an avatar of Lolth answered Matron Baenre's pleas for help and came to Menzoberranzan after the Time of Troubles had ended. Although she loved chaos, she did not wish to see a House that did not whisper prayer to her to rule the city. Foreseeing her temporary loss of power due to the Time of Troubles, Lolth had asked the demon Errtu to protect her worshipers, should she herself fail to do it. She opened a portal for Errtu and his host of demons to lay siege to House Oblodra. By the time the Time of Troubles had passed, Lolth was restored to full power and single-handedly crushed House Oblodra, the remains of their stronghold being pushed into a deep chasm known as the Clawrift, and Matron Oblodra's spirit went to Errtu for eternal torment. Thus the ranks of the ruling Houses changed once again. All this she said was done for her greatest high priestess (although it was really done for herself), the two thousand-year-old Matron Yvonnel Baenre. All Houses in the city witnessed this great miracle and knew that House Baenre was the most favored House of the goddess. In celebration, the city marched upon Mithral Hall in 1358 DR, viciously attacking the dwarfhold in what would be known as the Battle of Keeper's Dale. The drow lost the battle and the retreat was sounded after Matron Baenre herself was felled by Bruenor Battlehammer's axe. It was estimated that half of the city's 20,000 drow marched on Mithral Hall, but an unknown number returned, although some estimates said that 2,000 drow were killed and 4,000 slaves were lost. In addition, many of the city's slaves had been used as fodder, leading to a dearth of agriculture. Upon the army's return, the city had been badly weakened and its leadership was in chaos. Yvonnel's eldest daughter Triel took her mother's place as leader of the city but faced many hardships during her time in power. Despite an early victory against Blingdenstone in 1371 DR, the constant infighting between the noble houses resulted in a rapid depopulation of the drow citizens of the city. Lolth herself expressed her displeasure and imposed a forced Peace of Lolth in 1361 DR among the city's populace until Menzoberranzan's numbers had been restored. Silence of Lolth In 1372 DR, not long after the peace was lifted, the Silence of Lolth began when Lolth stopped answering her priestesses' calls and granting them spells. The city was beset by a slave revolt. A number of disillusioned drow males, driders, and slaves banded together under the rule of the illithilich Syrzan in an attempt to weaken and take over the city. However, the plot was unraveled by Pharaun Mizzrym and Ryld Argith, who had been investigating the missing males, but not before the revolt began on Marpenoth 20 and great damage was done to the city due to stonefire flasks and slain slaves. The masters of Sorcere were able to cast a ritual spell to summon lightning and rain that ended the revolt. Almost immediately thereafter, a duergar army led by King Horgar Steelshadow of Gracklstugh and helped by Nimor Imphraezl of the Jaezred Chaulssin marched to attack the city. The most powerful houses mustered the Army of the Black Spider to meet the opposing army at the Pillars of Woe, where the duergar were joined by the traitorous contingent of House Agrach Dyrr and the Scourged Legions of Kaanyr Vhok. they were soundly defeated and force to escape back to the city. Menzoberranzan was then besieged by the invading army on Uktar 15,1372 DR. The siege was costly but when the Silence of Lolth ended several months later, Menzoberranzan's defenders turned the tide of the battle and drew victory from defeat. The Scoured Legion left the city on Ches 30, 1373 DR. Menzoberranzan returned to form quickly. Quenthel killed her older sister Triel, taking her place as leader of House Baenre and eventually the city returned to the kind of life it had seen for the 5,000 years before the failed invasion of Mithral Hall, the only change perhaps would be the solidification of Lolth's worship after the deaths of her deific rivals in the years following her Silence. Inhabitants In 1370 DR, there were approximately 20,000 drow in the city, with 1,000 of them considered nobles of the 60-70 noble houses. Slaves included bugbears, goblins, ogres, ogrillons, orcs, minotaurs, quaggoths, trolls, and kobolds. According to Liriel Baenre in 1361 DR, human slaves were rare in Menzoberranzan, but not unheard of. In 1372, the city had 32,000 inhabitants — approximately one-third drow and the rest humanoid slaves, namely orcs, kobolds, gnolls, humans, and the occasional illithid. As many 1,200 visitors might have been in the city at one time, including beholders, deep dragons, illithids, naga, and fiends. Trade The city exported poisons, mushrooms, riding lizards, spell scrolls, wine, and water (clean water could be hard to come by in the Underdark). Other goods included body dyes, chains, everdark ink from deep dragon scales, giant slugs, herbal medicines, kayaks, musical instruments (flutes, drums), obsidian carvings (often used for sacrifices), perfumes, spells, spiced sausages, stone sculptures, surgical services, textiles, tortoiseshell goods, and ulaver wine. The city imported produce (surface and Underdark), shellfish, slaves, and textiles. The neighboring drow city of Ched Nasad provided fully half of Menzoberranzan's goods. Various currencies were accepted in Menzoberranzan. Coins came in many shapes, including round, square, triangular, ring-, and spider-shaped coins. The greatest dozen houses in Menzoberrzan minted the coins. For example, House Baenre minted their own coins with the Baenre emblem, which were accepted throughout the city. Government The city had many different factions, or Houses, all of which vied for power. As it was a matriarchal society, however, only females truly held power. Officially, the city was under the rule of the Ruling Council of Eight, composed of the eight matron mothers of the first (and most powerful) eight houses. For many centuries -- as long any living drow could remember -- it was under the indirect rule of House Baenre which was governed by Matron Mother Quenthel Baenre, daughter of Yvonnel Baenre, also known as Old Matron Baenre, perhaps the most powerful de facto ruler the city ever saw. House Baenre had been the First House of Menzoberrazan for centuries of uncontested power. Although drow culture was matriarchal, a few male drow in the city held some political power, including Gromph Baenre, the archmage of the city, and Jarlaxle, leader of the mercenary band Bregan D'aerthe, which was often utilized by House Baenre. A separate council of mages dealt with affairs of the arcane — but as its members were all male, it is wholly within the grip of the matron mothers. Defenses Menzoberranzan was guarded by huge magical jade spider constructs. The two dozen or so most powerful houses were able to muster an army, such as the Army of the Black Spider in 1372 DR, to defend the city at times of need. Culture Religion The worship of Lolth was prevalent, and the worship of any other deity was forbidden. However, there were a number of secret (mainly male) worshipers of Vhaeraun. The Academy The Academy of Menzoberranzan was located in Tier Breche and was composed of three schools: Arach-Tinilith, the clerical school; Sorcere, the wizards' school; and Melee-Magthere, the warriors' school. Food and drink Local food was primarily produced in and around Lake Donigarten. The Isle of Rothe in the lake housed the city's rothe herds, managed by House Hunzrin, which provided rothe cheese and meat to the city. The area in and around Donigarten also housed moss fields, giant mushrooms, fungus farms, fish, and orc and goblin slaves. Pyrimo, a type of aggressive fish similar to piranhas, was prized, despite being deadly if not prepared in the correct manner. Cheap street food in Menzoberranzan included sausage and rolls, which could be bought from streetvendors in the Braeryn slum, and pickled sausage. Finer foods included rothe steak, raw mushrooms with creamy dipping sauces, wine, and a salad of black, red, and white fungus. Wines found in Menzoberranzan included green ulaver wine and a type of sweet dessert wine. Entertainment Entertainment was perhaps not the most obvious word connected with Menzoberranzan, but the city nevertheless provided recreation and relaxation (as much as possible) to its (drow) inhabitants. Taverns were plentiful and brothels could be found if one looked hard enough. The Bazaar offered food, shopping, street performers, and even a game tent or two. "Houses of delights," massage parlors, and public bath houses, all of which were usually manned by slaves, offered their services. Well-to-do drow, particularly nobles who were not busy plotting to overthrow their rivals or guarding against usurpers of their positions, were fond of wild parties and dances. Sava was a popular chess-like game that represented war between noble houses. IT was often played in taverns. Another particular past time in Menzoberranzan was the plotting and carrying out of pranks. Customs Because the drow worshiped Lolth, the Spider Queen, killing spiders (even unintentionally) was punishable by death by the law of Lolth. By law, parties had to end at start of new day (the Black Death of Narbondel, or midnight). Dancing while armed was considered an insult (as well as being hazardous), so dances, particularly the frenzied nedeira, were usually performed sans clothing. Death (usually by intrigue) was widespread in Menzoberranzan. The dead were usually placed in airtight stone crypts in the solid rock north of the city cavern so that they could later be reanimated as battle fodder. Only priestesses were cremated to prevent such a thing occurring to their corpses. "Rock, knife, and parchment" was game in Menzoberranzan after the manner of "rock, paper, scissors." Areas of interest Districts ;The Braeryn ("Stenchstreets"): Sick and outlaw drow lived here, along with the many non-drow inhabitants of the city. This was definitely the slum of Menzoberranzan. Drunken drow sometimes hunted in this area, killing any and all who couldn't hide themselves. ;Duthcloim ("Manyfolk"): Home of the well-off commoners of the city, as well as wealthy non-drow. Tradesfolk and their shops/businesses were mostly found here. Most Menzoberranyr came from this area and it was the most varied and tolerant district in the entire city. It was located near Tier Breche. House Auvryndar was located here. ;Eastmyr: Most commoners, including mercenaries and lesser merchants, lived in this neighborhood. While better than the Braeryn, Eastmyr was still where you would find many poor and outlaw drow and non-drow of no discernible means. Despite the lack of wealthy residents, House Hunzrin and House Kenafin were based here. ;Narbondellyn ("Broad Streets"): This was the home of the wealthy and up-and-coming drow houses. No fewer than seven existing powerful noble houses and several of the most luxurious and profitable of businesses were located in this neighborhood. The best gems and perfumes could be found here, as well as the city's moneylenders. Narbondellyn was stretched out in front of Qu'ellarz'orl. ;Qu'ellarz'orl ("The House Loft"): This plateau was located in the southwestern corner of the city and was screened from the rest of the city by a forest of giant mushrooms. Contrary to the rest of the city, Qu'ellarz'orl was spacious and bare, no crowds were found here, nor any businesses. The space that was taken up was dominated by the four most powerful noble houses. The chamber of the ruling council could also be found here. House Baenre was located on the highest ledge. ;Tier Breche: The location of the three academies of Menzoberranzan: Arach-Tinilith, Sorcere and Melee-Magthere. It was the highest point in the city and was protected by two giant spider statues that could be animated to protect the academy. It was located in a side cavern on the northern side of the city. ;West Wall: The West Wall was covered in the fortresses of more minor noble houses and the proudest of the non-noble drow families. Elstearn's Escorts provided attractive drow of either sex to escort those who desired them or to act as tour guides to visitors. Menzoberranzan's embassy with Ched Nasad was located in the West Wall. Other ;The Clawrift: A rocky outcropping shaped like a claw on the end of a long arm situated between the Bazaar and Eastmyr. The ancient tunnels and walkways dug into the rock were used by House Oblodra to house their hundreds of kobold slaves, but was later infested by undead. Bregan D'aerthe maintained a base here. ;The Bazaar: A permanent market located in Duthcloim. Nearly anything could be bought here, for a price. It was also the location of many unlicensed and illicit activities. Traders in the Bazaar had to shift locations every 66 days. ;Ruling Council Chambers: The council chambers were located in a small cavern off of the main city cavern and were where the Ruling Council met to discuss important matters. In the council chambers was the Hall of Petition. Outside that was a waiting room. Only those commanded to come were able to come. The floor was made of black marble and on the walls were friezes of Menzoberranzan's founding. ;Lake Donigarten: This freshwater lake lake in the eastern side of the cavern was the source of almost all of Menzoberranzan's food. Rich fungi farms, beds of moss and giant mushrooms were tended to by slaves. A small amount of fishing was done in Lake Donigarten and, on an islet in the middle of said lake, the city's supply of Deep Rothe were kept, looked after by orcs and goblins. House Hunzrin tended the rothe herds on the Isle of Rothe that fed the city. ;The Mantle: A few twisted passages and side caverns accessible from the main cavern could be found in the Mantle, actually part of the Dark Dominion but close enough to the city proper for residents to build homes. ;Citadel of Xorlarrin: One of the major marvels of the city, akin in its awe inspiring majesty to Narbondel slowly marking time in the center of the city, the castle of Xorlarrin was a sight to behold. Although the family that occupied it were only fifth in the Menzoberranyr hierarchy, you would be challenged to find any other locale in all the Underdark (or the world above for that matter) that boasted such magnificence. The walls were striped in permanent and ever shifting faerie fire, with floating battlements set atop its high walls. It could be argued that the entire palace was a gigantic magical artifact in that marvels abound and magic was built into the most mundane of attributes both functional and decorative. The fortress loomed into the sky dwarfing the buildings around it, and was composed of a deceptive profile. The deceptively narrow facade terminated at a modest 55m (60 yards). Once a corner was rounded, however, the lateral faces of the citadel stretched for hundreds and hundreds of yards, stretching back to blend with the gloom and becoming lost to sight. This gave the citadel a top-down view of an exaggeratedly thin rectangle. Legend held that this bizarre architecture was purposefully planned in order to facilitate some eldritch power forgotten or lost by the current inhabitants. Organizations in Menzoberranzan Several non-House organizations operated in Menzoberranzan, including * Bregan D'aerthe, a mercenary company led by Jarlaxle. * Dragon's Hoard, a trading and mercenary company led by Nisstyre until his death in 1361 DR. * Black Claw Mercantile Company, a consortium in Menzoberranzan and Ched Nasad primarily owned by House Baenre and the Ched Nasadan Melarn, but operated by House Zauvirr of Ched Nasad. It was disbanded in 1372 DR with the fall of Ched Nasad. * Brown Mushroom Mercantile Company, a direct competitor to the Black Claw; primarily operated by House Fey-Branche and House Barrison Del'Armgo. Notable inhabitants * Drizzt Do'Urden, drow renegade living on the surface. * Yvonnel Baenre, matron mother of House Baenre until 1358 DR. * Jarlaxle, leader of Bregan D'aerthe. * Liriel Baenre, rogue mage and cleric. * Tos'un Armgo, renegade living in the Moonwood. * Beniago Baenre (Beniago Kurth), High Captain of Luskan. * Methil El-Viddenvelp, an illithid who served Yvonnel Baenre and then Bregan D'aerthe. Environs ;The Dark Dominion: All of the tunnels within an 8km (5 mile) radius of the city were known as the Dark Dominion; the nearest ones leading to the city were known as the Bauthwaf (meaning "around cloak") Drow patrols were a constant presence of the region. They searched for banned creatures, monsters and surface elves and challenged them once spotted. A few guard outposts could also be found in these tunnels. At least ten of the tunnels that started here led to the surface. One that led straight past Blingdenstone and into Mithral Hall and one that led to the High Forest were the two most commonly used. The Dark Dominion was full of dangerous magical radiation known as Faerzress. ;Dead Dragon Gorge: About six days' travel on foot from Menzoberranzan was a large Faerzress-free cavern. Most people who wanted to teleport to the city aimed for this cave and a few keyed two-way portals could be found here, along with a waterfall that provided free fresh water. Several noble houses had permanent scrying sensors here though they made pains to seem like they didn't care about the place. ;Zz'Pzora's Lair A cave with magical crystals only accessible via a river. Home to the deep dragon Zz'Pzora until her death in 1361 DR. It was a Faerzress location. Appendix Notes The pronunciation of Menzoberranzan is given as "men-zo-BEAR-an-zon." Gallery File:Menzoberranzan map.JPG|Map of Menzoberranzan. File:Location-menzo.jpg|Location of Menzoberranzan relative to the Surface Appearances Novels Legend of Drizzt: * Homeland * Exile * Starless Night * Siege of Darkness Starlight & Shadows: * Daughter of the Drow War of the Spider Queen: # Dissolution # Insurrection # Condemnation # Extinction # Annihilation # Resurrection References Further reading * * * * de:Menzoberranzan fi:Menzoberranzan Category:City-states Category:Metropolises Category:Drow settlements Category:Settlements Category:Settlements in the Upperdark Category:Settlements in the Northdark Category:Settlements in the Underdark Category:Settlements in Faerûn Category:Settlements on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations in the Upperdark Category:Locations in the Northdark Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril